Unión
by Ensoleillement
Summary: "Quizá, aunque sea una vez... nos podemos unir"
1. Link

Ohh, bueno, no se si recuerdan esa parte en el emisario subespacial en el que Link y Zelda reviven a Ganondorf...

Qué momento inspirador...

Bueno, les dejo esto, como primer cap, estoy pensando en hacer tambien más capitulos, con los puntos de vista de los otros dos personajes...pero no sé...ustedes diran...

En fin, lean y disfruten!

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes mencionados aquí son parte de Nintendo, pero los especificados, son para el amo y señor Shigeru Miyamoto.

* * *

**_POV Link_**

—¿Lo hacemos?

Vaya pregunta, ¿Con qué ganas iba yo a responderle un "sí"? ¿Cómo uno podría ayudar a quien intentó matarte más de una vez? ¿A quien amenazó con destruir tu pueblo? ¿A quien se atrevió a casi asesinar a tu compañera ahora amiga?

Claro, es difícil aceptar que necesitas la ayuda de tu más grande enemigo.

Pero es esa necesidad la que te impulsa a darle importancia a esa propuesta, no hay mucho tiempo que perder.

Ella me mira, esperando mi respuesta ante su pregunta, con ese disgustado trofeo frente a ambos, esperando a ser revivido. Lo que menos me cuadra, es que ella debería odiarlo mucho más que yo, ella era la dueña de nuestro pueblo, por el que daría la vida, sin embargo, es tan sabia que sabe qué es lo que más importa ahora.

Un enemigo común, uno que amenazaba contra todos, uno que sólo buscaba destrucción.

Tal vez eso es lo que busca, le saca provecho el que muchos de aquí sean enemigos, generando conflictos entre nosotros, para darle una gran ventaja.

Ya muchos aquí han dejado atrás sus diferencias, y se han convertido en aliados temporales.

Pero aún falto yo...

Es más, ¿Que no nos acaba de traicionar hacía unos instantes? Y luego de esa traición, otra nueva cayó sobre él, dejándolo como está ahora. ¿A que esto se le llama que nuestras acciones recaerán sobre nosotros? ¿Es esta la prueba?

Pues sí, y eso es lo que más estoy tomando en cuenta.

Intento ponerme en su lugar. No es tan fácil, hasta yo sé que tengo un corazón más noble ahora que lo que él podría lograr en toda su vida, por más que se arrepintiera de todo lo que hizo.

Empezando porque yo no traicionaría a mi equipo en una situación como ésta.

Pero bueno, imaginando que lo hubiera hecho... ¿Esperaría acaso que mi mayor enemigo intentara ayudarme?

La verdad que no, y aunque él esté hecho un inmóvil trofeo, sabe que estoy aquí.

Y piensa que lo abandonaré, como cualquiera con lógica lo haría.

Sinceramente, disfruto mucho verlo vencido, ya que esta vez no tuve que mover ni un dedo, cuando fue su propio "amigo" quien lo abandonó.

Y ese "amigo" también era nuestro amigo.

¿Qué rayos habrá sucedido?

Es más, ¿Cómo sé yo que quienes me revivieron a mí no me odian? Incluso, podría haber sucedido que no me conocieran lo suficiente, pero me revivieron sin pensarlo.

Eso es un buen corazón.

Pero ¡Arghh! ¡Odio tomar este tipo de decisiones! Mil veces mi conciencia me incita a decir lo que realmente quiero, dejarlo allí, pudriéndose en el fracaso. Pero algo me dice que sin él, la victoria estará más lejos de lo que ya está.

Oh, maldita sea, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Un ligero impulso de patear aquel trofeo va apoderándose de mí; tal como lo hizo su ex-fiel servidor, que ahora le importa poco lo que suceda con su antiguo jefe, sólo ha dado pasos adelante, junto con todo el grupo, listos para acabar con todo esto de una buena vez.

Aún recuerdo lo que uno de mis compañeros me dijo _"En el momento más difícil, será en el que le pidas ayuda hasta al más débil"_

Sabias palabras, que al principio, por mi joven edad, no supe entenderlas.

Al fin lo entiendo, el mal que este sujeto generó no se compara en nada a lo que este individuo hasta ahora desconocido para mí ha hecho.

Por eso sé, que lo necesito junto a mí en batalla.

Este es mi momento difícil, y debo decidirme de una vez por todas.

Nadie ha dicho que debamos ser amigos ahora, cuando todo esto termine, volveremos a odiarnos como solemos hacerlo, es tan sólo un instante, creo que sí puedo hacerlo, por el bien del resto.

Tan sólo un roze, y ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

—Sí, hagámoslo.

Me mira, con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro, ambos sabemos de lo que ese tipo es capaz.

Pero no importa, las palabras fluyeron de mi boca, y la historia vuelve a sentir el toque de la pluma, para seguir siendo escrita.

Sus delicadas manos tocan suavemente el trofeo. Una luz cegadora a la cual ya me había acostumbrado lo envuelve, y poco a poco la figura del trofeo va cobrando vida.

Él está aquí, mirándonos desconcertado, como si no creyera lo que está sucediendo.

Conociéndolo, hubiera aprovechado esto a lo que el llamaría "estupidez", para derrotarnos a ambos, cosa que no pudo hacer en el pasado.

Lo veo en sus ojos, las ganas que tiene de golpearme, hasta dejarme inconsciente, y quedar como un trofeo.

Pero qué sorpresa, se traga las ganas, mirando las largas escaleras que mi dedo índice señala.

Ahora, es ya su decisión si nos sigue o no.

Doy pasos hacia adelante, a lo que mi bella compañera hace lo mismo, caminando a mi costado, empezando a subir esas escaleras, sabiendo lo que al final de ellas nos espera.

Lo sabía, no vendrá.

Da igual, no pienso mirar atrás para rogarle que venga con nosotros. Si esta lucha la perdemos, moriremos todos, incluyéndolo a él.

Ella se detiene un segundo, pensativa, me mira de nuevo, y luego sonríe.

¿Por qué lo hace?

Mi oído agudo capta pasos lentos tras de mí, lo que me da a entender, que aunque sea por una vez...

Nos podemos unir...

* * *

Reviews?:D

Ehh bueno, como dije antes... ¿Dos desde el POV de Zelda y de Ganon?

Avisenme si?

Cuidense! Nos leemos!


	2. Zelda

Bueno, después de uff! La parte dos, jeje...

Recién en este capítulo me di cuenta de la cantidad de spoilers que esta historia contiene oAo

Así que bueno, he aquí la advertencia...

ADVERTENCIA: Contiene spoilers - Twilight Princess

* * *

_**POV Zelda**_

Andamos caminando él y yo, mi compañero de aventuras, que me salvó en el pasado. Es un momento crítico para todos nosotros, ya que, cualquier cosa que hagamos puede afectar nuestro destino.

Y por si fuera poco, en nuestro camino aparece un trofeo.

Y al observarlo con más detenimiento, supe quién era.

Sí, era él.

Inmóvil, derrotado, vulnerable. Tal y como terminó hace un tiempo.

Sin embargo, una duda ataca mi mente.

El enemigo que se presentó antes que el héroe de Hyrule, yo, y todos esos individuos cayéramos inmóviles como aquel que tengo ahora frente a mí, es una amenaza mucho más grande. Si con siquiera hacer un sólo movimiento nos venció a todos en un instante, a pesar de no ser tan pocos.

Me pregunto ¿Deberíamos confiar en él?

¿A pesar de haber atentado no sólo con nuestras vidas, sino también por las de todo un reino?

Mi compañero lo mira igual de estupefacto que mi persona. Volteo a mirarlo con tranquilidad, no será esta una decisión que tome yo sola.

Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una.

— ¿Lo hacemos?

Se queda observando un momento el trofeo. Claro, él arriesgó su vida, abandonando a los suyos para ayudarme a mí, no debe ser fácil.

Nada fácil.

Igual, si fue una gran amenaza para todo un reino, y quizá para el mundo, significaba que, obviamente, es un individuo poderoso, al cual nadie se atrevería a enfrentar si no estuviera cien por ciento seguro de lo que va a hacer.

Es poderoso, por eso lo necesitamos.

Y quizá, cuando acabe todo esto, la relación entre él y nosotros dos pueda mejorar. Aunque, eso último lo dudo mucho.

Y si no ganamos esta batalla, al menos sabremos que dimos todo lo que teníamos al alcance.

Pero ¿Podría sólo un individuo hacer la diferencia?

Eso se podría comprobar. Sólo una fase de prueba, que al mismo tiempo sería la situación final.

Porque la oscuridad no puede estar junto a la luz. Porque la luz disipa la oscuridad.

¿Y si la luz ilumina a la oscuridad? ¿Si la ilumina, volviéndola una luz, parte de ella?

A pesar de él haber tomado control de mi cuerpo, haciéndolo un ser malvado. Me hizo su títere, su marioneta.

En ese momento creí que la oscuridad ennegreció a la luz. Y la luz, buscó otra, para que la iluminara, alejándola de la oscuridad.

Debo admitir que siento hasta algo de miedo. Miedo de la posible traición que podría cometer.

Claro, ambos lo vencimos. Tal vez él más que yo, pero seguro la venganza la quiere contra los dos.

¿Valdría la pena correr ese riesgo?

Porque sí, él es capaz incluso de matarnos, porque pusimos nuestra confianza en él.

En parte suena absurdo, pero también interesante.

¿Qué hacemos, por las diosas?

Y, en el mejor de los casos, nos ayuda ahora, ¿Y luego intenta hacerse de nuevo con el reino?

La historia tendría que repetirse, incluso, llegaríamos a arrepentirnos en la decisión que tomemos.

Pero si no lo hacemos, posiblemente, ya no habría más historia que contar.

Oh, ser poderoso, ¿Por qué fue el mal quien te acogió primero? ¿No ves lo difícil que es confiar en tu persona en momentos como éste?

¿No te das cuenta que, el tiempo corre, mientras nosotros aún pensamos en hacerte despertar, o por lo contrario, dejarte aquí, a tu suerte?

El destino hace las cosas por algo. Tal vez, ésto nos dé una lección. Depende de lo que suceda.

— Sí, hagámoslo.

Le sonrío. Sé que dudó tanto como lo hice yo, y sé que aún la inseguridad lo angustia.

Pero, ya basta de pensar.

Suavemente, rozo con mis manos aquel trofeo. La gran luz cubre el cuerpo inmóvil de nuestro enemigo, permitiéndole movilizarse.

Al vernos, el desconcierto se le nota en el rostro, y a la vez la sed de venganza.

Los tres, juntos nuevamente. En parte, estamos conectados.

El Poder.

La Sabiduría.

EL Valor.

Al menos estoy casi segura, que él conoce la gravedad del asunto. Ya presenció el gran poder de aquel individuo.

Avanzo con mi compañero vestido de verde. Sin girar la cabeza, no escucho ni un sólo paso de nuestro enemigo de siempre.

Pero algo, en el fondo de mi corazón, me dice que no debo asustarme, que él vendrá, y nos apoyará.

Sí, bella y única esperanza, lo último que muere, y lo que siempre reluce.

Me detengo un instante. Mi compañero me observa, y se me escapa otra sonrisa, observándolo también.

Y, pasos suaves y tétricos se escuchan tras de nosotros.

Tal vez, no vuelva a suceder. Que por el bien común esto esté sucediendo.

Que por una vez...

Nos podemos unir.

* * *

Puuues bien! Aquí el POV de Zelda c:

Falta sólo el de Ganondorf!

Yuju!

Les gustó? Sí? No?

Mucho Spoiler?

Creo que sí D;

Nos vemos!


End file.
